The Truth
by Eternal Optimist
Summary: Revised ML Post Hello, Goodbye. Logan's about to do the unthinkable but someone comes to his rescue not the person you think . Thanks to Nefhiliel for giving me the title.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hey this is **Eternal Optimist** back again with another short DA story. This isn't one of the two stories I've been working on for the last couple of weeks, rather this is a short story idea that popped into my head just today. Oh course it will end as ML as always. It's set post Hello, Goodbye for those of you who know the second season. As much as I like Alec ML's the only thing that makes sense. I would've made the story a oneshot but it's late right now so I can't post it all at once._

_Thanks to **Nefhiliel **for helping me with the title!! I was pretty bain dead and couldn't think of a good one._

_Sorry to **ion bond** for all the unanswered questions... I fixed it though so hope this clears it up for you and to anyone else who may have had questions._Disclaimer: Don't own... wish I owned Michael Weatherly and Jensen Ackles though.

Just to clear up the questions...

**-Anything in _italics _is Logan's inner voice... like the little devil on your shoulder  
-Anything in ' ' are Logan's or Bling's personal thoughts  
-Anything in " " are just regular speech.**

The Seattle skyline was glowing softly and in the darkness you could almost forget how broken the world had become since the Pulse. Forget it, at least, until the sun rose, and the broken state of the world was visible to all.

Logan sat on the rooftop of Fogle Towers, his exo-encased legs dangling precariously over the edge. The skylight was opened and the top of a ladder visible. The expression on his face was hollow, devoid of any emotions, but inside his emotions raged. His painful thoughts were racing relentlessly, adding to his misery. Max had left at least an hour ago, and Logan had been sitting on the edge of the roof in the same position ever since. He'd known that this wouldn't be easy, but he'd thought that they could make it through. Guess he'd been wrong. Why Alec, he questioned himself over and over. She hated him didn't she? After all the times he'd ruined their chances to be together again. What did Alec have that he didn't?

_Legs, that's what he has. He doesn't need the help of a machine._

'Shut up! That's never mattered to her!' Logan yelled at the voice inside.

_He's one of them. He understands her._

'I understand her! I've been there for her even when she was at her weakest. I've seen all sides of her, even the ones she tries to hide.' Logan reasoned.

_Guess in the end it wasn't enough huh?_

This time Logan couldn't disagree.

He stared down at the ground, his fear of heights momentarily forgotten as he contemplated the jump for what seemed the millionth time that night. The concrete at the bottom seemed oddly comforting in his present state of mind. It would be instantaneous; he'd never have to feel pain again. Never have to suffer seeing Max in Alec's arms. Just a few moments of falling then nothing. What would happen after he was gone? Would there be anyone to mourn the loss, or anyone who even cared? Logan didn't think so. One thing he was sure of was that Max wouldn't miss him and she was the only one that mattered. No one really needed him… Eyes Only wasn't just one person, it was a network of people who could get along fine without him. Max had her new friends and Alec to look out for her. What did she need him for? What was there for him to live for anymore? Logan was so caught up in his suicidal thoughts that he didn't even see the lone figure approaching him.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Splatter yourself all over the pavement and everything will be okay," A deep voice from came behind Logan, dripping with sarcasm.

Logan didn't even flinch. He recognized that voice even without turning around.

"What're you doing here Bling?" Logan asked in a dull monotone, ignoring what Bling had said. He hadn't seen Bling in quite a while though they still kept in contact. Due to his new found ability to get around with the exo, Bling had decided that his services were longer necessary as Logan's legs would be getting enough stimulation.

Bling stepped closer and stopped a couple of feet behind Logan's back. Chuckling wryly Bling answered. "What can't I drop in on a friend?" Bling paused. "Truthfully? Heard what happened. Was gonna ask if you were okay but I guess I already have my answer."

Logan shook his head sadly, his hands running through his hair and over his face.

"Bling, please just go away."

Bling came to sit beside Logan and turned sideways to look at him.

"And let you kill yourself? No thanks… Max'll have my hide."

Logan laughed humorlessly, his shoulders slumping slightly at the mention of Max's name.

"I don't think Max'll really care. She's with Alec."

"And you believed that line of bullshit she fed you?" Bling asked incredulously.

'I gave Logan more credit than that but I guess love and pain can turn even the most rational of people into total idiots.'

Logan turned away from Bling trying to block out the painful image of Max and Alec hugging. "I saw it with my own eyes. Then she confirmed it. Tell me, what am I supposed to believe?"

Bling fought the strong impulse to smack Logan upside the head. 'Stupid, rich white boy!' He didn't even recognize this man beside him. Who was this because it certainly wasn't Logan Cale.

"Where's the Logan Cale who doesn't give up so easily? The one who protects the 'downtrodden.' The one who would've been trying to cure the virus instead of smearing himself on the sidewalk."

Logan, who sat in silence all through Bling's sermon finally spoke up.

"I don't know… ," he answered trailing off, his voice so quiet Bling had to strain to hear him.

Logan turned away ashamed of himself. Bling was right.

"You're right Bling. I guess I let myself give up but… thanks man."

Bling clapped Logan on the shoulder smiling. "Hey man no prob. What're friends for? Let's get down from here." He knew this was far from over but at least this disaster had been averted. He also knew that things like this don't just go away, Logan needed some real support and he wasn't the one Logan needed.

Bling stood up, offering Logan a hand that he gratefully took, and they headed over to the skylight and climbed down the ladder.

Back inside the apartment Logan yawned loudly, hand over his mouth. Bling nodded with understanding, seeing the empty whisky bottle and glass on the table. He shook his head… the follies of those in love. "You need to get some sleep, man."

Logan glared at him opening his mouth to protest but the only sound that came out was another huge yawn. Logan decided not to argue, just headed off to his bedroom to get ready. Bling waited until Logan was gone, then reached into his pocket pulling out a small device with a red flashing light. Using his thumb he located a button labeled "end recording" and hit it. Bling smirked with satisfaction. If these two weren't going to tell each other how they felt then he'd have to do something about it. Besides, Max needed to know exactly how much pain Logan was in and how close she came to loosing him tonight. He definitely wasn't going to tell her so Bling would.

_  
A/N Had to edit the first chapter because there were some unanswered questions that were pointed out to me so I changed it to fix them.  
_

_Well this is it for now... the rest will be up sometime tomorrow. It got late so I wasn't able to post the whole thing at once. Sorry it's short like I said it's late and I gotta get up early tomorrow. Hope ya like it... as always read and review. Coments, questions, constructive criticism, and even flames are accepted. Everyone has the right to voice their opinions._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Hey I'm back! Sorry for the long wait for the rest of the story. Balancing my school work and my fanfics is harder than I thought. Still got another DA one I'm working on rewriting and a Sailor Moon story I'm trying to finish. Here's the next chapter. It's short but I decided that this was better broken up into chapters to make the different settings and time changes easier to follow. Hope ya like it!_

Max sat in the dimly lit apartment, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Original Cindy sat beside her, an arm wrapped around her shoulders in a gesture of comfort.

"Ya know Boo, Logan loves you an' you love him. You're both hurtin' from this bitch."

Max sighed and rubbed her bloodshot eyes. She shook her head tiredly, shrugging her shoulders in defeat. "Better this way," she reasoned. She knew inside that she was trying to convince her self most of all. Her voice was hoarse from her tears.

Cindy raised an eyebrow, immediately seeing through Max's façade. She nudged her gently with her shoulder. "For who, you or Logan? You can't tell me, Boo, that this is for Logan cause you're hurtin' him girl. Max just go talk to him."

Max turned her face away and down toward the floor. She shrugged once again tears beginning to leak down her already moist cheeks.

"And what do I say to him? I already told him I was with Alec. It's better this way," she said with an air of finality.

Cindy just shook her head and sighed. She knew it was useless to keep arguing. "I can't make you do anything, Boo. If ya won't do it ya won't do it. But it's your loss."

They sat there in silence for what seemed like eternity, neither one knowing what else to say. After a few minutes of almost unbearable silence, loud, rapid knocking at the door startled them from their trances. Max and Cindy just looked at each other bewildered. Who would be knocking this late at night? Max stood up and walked to the door, opening the lock. Pushing open the door she was surprised and slightly worried by who she saw standing outside.

"Hey Bling. What brings you here so late at night?" She asked, motioning for him to come inside.

Bling followed Max inside the apartment. "It's Logan," he answered gravely as he shut the door behind him.

Max's breath caught in her throat as a wave of panic gripped her. She whirled around, her eyes wide with shock and fear. Her heart thudded rapidly in her chest like a hammer.

"Is he okay?" the voice coming from Max hardly recognizable as her own.

Bling smirked inwardly. 'This is the girl who supposedly doesn't love Logan anymore? She is once bad actress,' he thought to himself.

If he could get Max to go see Logan he was sure they could work everything out. He was just sad that it was taking something like Logan nearly committing suicide to get through to Max. Bling reached into his pocket and pulled out the recorder he'd hidden there during his conversation with Logan. Sighing sadly, he looked Max in the eyes.

"Why don't you listen for yourself, Max?" he said.

Bling pushed the 'play' button, and played the conversation to Max. As the recording ended, Max dropped down onto the couch beside OC, too numb from implications of what she'd heard to say anything. Original Cindy and Bling caught each other's eyes both knowing that she was blaming herself. OC spoke up first.

"Hey Boo, maybe you should go talk to Logan. Sounds like the two of you have a lot to talk about."

Max jumped, startled out of her thoughts. Tears welled up in her already puffy eyes. "OC… I almost killed him. I just wanted to protect him and he tried to..." Max trailed off unable to finish the thought.

Tears began to flow freely from her eyes and OC wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Seeing the two of them like that, Bling realized that this was his cue to leave. Max wouldn't want an audience if she were coherent enough to realize that he was still there so with a nod to OC he slipped silently from the apartment. His mission was accomplished.

_A/N Like I said, sorry it's short. The rest of it'll be up today sometime. Hope you enjoyed this next installment... as always read and review. Comments, constructive criticism, questions, and even flames are accepted._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Okay here's the last chapter of the story. You know me I'm a sucker for happily ever after... completely hopeless romantic so of course it's gonna be an ML all the way. Hope you like it as cliche as it is._

Disclaimer: Don't own in anyway... forgot to do this for Ch 2 so this goes for both.

Logan sat in the darkness of his apartment. The silence was so absolute that it was overwhelming. He stared blankly out the window and into the night, his mind still reeling with the thought of what he had nearly done. What he _would've _done had Bling not shown up. What Bling had said to him had been painfully true. He had allowed himself to give up… but what hope did he have? He'd seen the reasoning behind Bling's words but that did little to console him when he was allowed to sit and reflect on his own dark thoughts. If only Bling hadn't been smart enough to remove everything that he could use to finish the job but unfortunately for him Bling had been thorough. He'd gone to the drawer where Logan kept his gun hidden and taken it away, he placed the medicine cabinet under lock and key, he'd taken all the knives in his kitchen with him, and he'd thrown out anything that he thought could even remotely pose a threat to Logan.

Even though Logan hadn't heard anyone enter the apartment there was no mistaking the familiar presence he felt behind him. He closed his eyes trying to block out the pang of longing that rushed through him. He was pathetic pining after a woman who no longer cared. He could hear her soft footsteps as she approached him from behind. There was something different about her manner tonight though. Logan could sense it, something hesitant, lacking the usual cocky self-confidence that exuded from her.

"Hey Logan," came a soft voice that he wasn't used to hearing from her.

Logan sighed. "What do you want, Max? Is something wrong?" He knew that she hadn't just stopped by for a casual late night chat. Especially after how their last conversation went.

Max came up beside him standing as close as she could without touching him. Logan was surprised at he willingness to be so close to him. What surprised him even more were the tears he saw glistening in her eyes and even in the darkness he could tell she had already been crying.

"Logan, Bling stopped by my apartment tonight…" she began hesitantly.

Logan's heart dropped like a rock and the small bit of hope he'd felt as she entered evaporated. His expression grew cold. He knew where this conversation was going. 'So she came by out of pity? Well I don't need or want her pity.'

"How considerate of him," his said with a cold sarcastic voice.

Max spoke up again. "God Logan if I had know how much this lie about Alec was going to hurt you I never would've done it! I'm so sorry Logan." Tears began to leak down her cheeks. She hurriedly brushed them away but not before Logan had seen them.

Had she said that she lied about Alec? They weren't really together? Relief flooded through Logan. He still felt slightly hurt. "Max why would you lie to me about that?" Didn't Max trust him anymore?

Max laughed slightly through her tears. "I was so stupid… and selfish. I thought it was safer for you if you weren't around me. I just wanted to protect you from myself." She looked up at him sadly.

Logan wanted nothing more than to wrap him arms around her. As hurt as he was he understood why she had done it. Even if he didn't agree he still understood. He knew deep down that he couldn't be angry with her because he probably would've done the same thing. "Max, even though I wish you had given me a choice, I still understand why you did it."

Max looked at him with a saddened expression. "Logan, Bling gave me a recording of your conversation on the rooftop… I don't know what I would've done if you had gone through with it," Max's voice cracked with emotion. "I'm so sorry that I made you feel like suicide was the only option… that you thought I wouldn't care. I do care Logan… so much. I love you."

Logan face broke out into a wide smile at her declaration. "I love you too Max but you already know that."

Max smirked. "But I don't get tired of hearing it. You know Logan… I think we _can_ get through this."

Logan couldn't help but smile. "We'll find the cure someday." Logan's voice adn expression turned serious, his smile lessening a degree. "But even if we don't Max, it hurts a lot more not having you in my life at all than not being able to touch you. So please stop avoiding me."

Max smiled and said, "Are you up for a game of chess?"

Logan laughed out loud at her answer. Things were going to be all right between them. Maybe not perfect but that didn't mean that they couldn't be the way they used to be touching or not at least until they found a cure.

_A/N Alright that's it for this one. Hope you enjoyed it. Like I said I'm a hopeless romantic so for those of you tired of fluff... suck it up! I'm all for 'happily ever after' fics...  
Ok well tell me what you think. Read and Review and as always comments, constructive criticism, questions, and even flames are accepted._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Story Idea

This isn't really another chapter for the story, sorry. I had another story idea for either DA or Supernatural that I was going to write but I won't be able to get to it because of all the stuff I have to do for school.

I think that it's a pretty good idea and would really love to see someone else take it on if they wanted to. The story was going to be a crossover story between Dark Angel and the Supernatural TV series.

Ok here's the very rough outline of what it was supposed to be:

The story is set before the beginning of the actual Supernatural Series so Sam's still away at college. John winchester gets word that a secret government organization is running a program that's creating part animal part human monsters. He hears that some of these creatures are bloodthirty monsters and wants to do something about it. (yeah I know very unlike john to worry about something non supernatural)

John decides to get someone on the inside that can report back to him and help him stop this program... If you haven't guessed... he gets his son dean on the inside aka Alec. Dean has to make a ton of sacrifices mainly his genetics... they go to someone who can tinker with his genetics to make him seem transgenic...

that's really all I have. Like I said it's a really rought plot... if anyone wants to take it, expand on it, and write the story they can because I won't be able to and I think it'll make a pretty good story.


End file.
